Jaune Arc Multiverse One or Two Shot
by Catseye1921
Summary: In a world where Jaune Arc replacing every famous main character from other show and games... That's about it... Literally that's just about it...• •
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is basically a Jaune Arc multiverse with no reaction. Inspire by other react fanfic and I own no rights to RWBY or whatever story I'll add. Yep •_• just a one or two shot of Jaune replacing other MC from other franchise..? I don't know, anyway enjoy. **

**DMC5 **

**JUNE, 15****th**** 2:01pm**

Qliphoth, an ancient demonic tree that existed even before the birth of light and darkness deities. As legends say that who ever consume its fruit will be granted the power of divinity greater than gods themselves, but power never comes without a price. Thousands of faunus… thousands of human… thousands of grimm… and thousands of demon souls sacrifice, just to bear a singular fruit, that symbolize the essence of true power. Now the very same tree sprout at the center of the ruins vale city.

Within deep the qliphoth caves, two figures struggles to navigate their way. "The truth is… I wanted to be protected and loved." one stated as the other supports him. "But I was alone. My only choice is to survive." He fell to the ground while his fellow man tries to help him back up."V you need to rest." V then gets back up on his own with his cane for support, "Nero… I will tell you… everything." He pause for a second, "there is no demon named Urizen… just a man who forgotten his reasons and threw away his humanity in exchange for power." He weakly turned to him as Nero looks at him confuse. "His an Arc, like Jaune." Nero ask back, "Jaune's family?" V slightly nods, "Yes, and his name is…."

scene break

Further down the qliphoth, an enormous chamber filled with forgotten memories, manifest as an illusion. Jaune fell from the illusive sky and upon landing, place his glaze on the giant humanoid creature. He casually walks towards the creature and notice that it is examining a pulsing fruit-like object, hanging from the demonic roots. "Hey, is that damn fruit you've been jabbering about? Doesn't look special to me." While the creature just ignores him. He did a quick survey around him while he continued to approach it. "Yep, this is where all started. That day you become hungry for power and…" Jaune's tone then became serious, "left her here to die…" he heavily sigh but continues on, "the thing you don't know is, Athena was ready to die. She was prepared for it and was happy to die in your arms…" his frown then turns to sorrowful one, " knowing her family are all complete and safe."

A few seconds of silence pass, until the creature replies without turning, "I have no recollection of this tale, or this place…" slightly waving its arm to the manor and its neighboring houses. " it's all an illusion, created by this extraordinary fruit. It's power, you see, is all I ever wanted."

It then proceed to harvest the demonic fruit, "and with this…" Jaune notice its action, "no!" Running towards it, in attempt to stop it. "I WILL HAVE EVERYTHING!" It consumes the fruit and upon eating it, a power surge within it enough to affect the whole chamber. Jaune stop his failed attempt and look at his kin with disappointment, "no… you don't have everything! That last shred of humanity that you still had? You just lost it!" Its armored like skin starts to shred, revealing its whole true demon form. "That is nothing but the pitiful cries of those without strength, come to me Jaune! Let me enlighten you!" Pure power radiating in it.

Jaune readied himself as Urizen's build up energy burst, "are you ready to do this?" Equipment himself a gauntlet and greave, "because it all ends here!" Urizen teleports in front of him, "scatter!" Sending a barrage of punches and kicks while Jaune counters all of them with his own might. One of his blow made it in, staggering the demon. "IGNITE THE FLAMES, NOW!" A deep demonic voice announce, making Jaune's weapon become fiery charge, before delivering a consecutive powerful attacks.

This continues until the demon recovers and found an opening. It attempted a sweep kick for a counter, but Jaune jump while a glyph appears below him kicking it to elevate higher to dodge. Unfortunately his opponent see this and send him a powerful blow. He instinctively raise his hand to guard, upon the impact red aura disperse around him, forming what can be identify as barrier, but it lasted short as the punch overpowers his defense and sending him back far away from his enemy.

The demon saw this as an opportunity, "this is true power…" release mass of energy beams and rains toward him "THE POWER I'VE SOUGHT FOR SO LONG!"Jaune's weapons disappears into light dust and equips another weapon, a tripartite nunchucks, spinning it above him.

An ice encase him like a cyclone protecting him from energy blast. Urizen then summons a lance like projectile around Jaune, in attempt of piercing through the ice defense. Jaune sees this and held the nunchucks up high, morphing it to a three-section stuff and instead of ice, he charge it with lightning before slamming it on the ground causing dust cloud to erupt.

Within the dust cloud, shoots a lightning orbs to Urizen, unimpressed it swing its arms to destroy it. The dust clears out, but Jaune is no where from sight. Only to appear behind it and slamming a flaming bō staff to its nape, bringing the demon down to its one knee. "You've been chasing this for an eternity…" anger swell from the demon, clenching its fist and release a massive uppercut directly to Jaune. He change his weapon yet again and use the momentum of the punch to get above its head with the use of his demonic motorcycle. The vehicle splits into two and turns to a twin dual buzzsaw, that aims for its shoulder blades. He further taunts it while shredding its flesh, "and it's nothing but shit."

Urizen use its magic to create a time bubble to retreat and recover from Jaune's attack. Jaune then breaks from the time bubble by transforming into demonic humanoid creature. His clothes becomes leather scales, a glow crack- like centers in his chest while small reptilian spikes in his shoulder, his hair spikes up. But what's really noticeable is his increase in power and a volcanic looking sword he's holding.

"Over here" a very angry demon announce. Jaune looks over his shoulder and smirk, "what's wrong? There's nothing to hold back." Urizen's blood boils even more, "it seem so..." It grunted releasing more of its demonic power.

The two powerful being stare down, before both stepping one foot forward, vanishing and appearing in the middle trading lightning speed blows at each other. Both repeatedly getting damage and immediately getting heal by their regenerative power again and again.

"THIS IS THE END!" Urizen's screams as he charge his next attack, "JJJJJAAAUUUNNNEEEE!" The build up energy explode and sharp crystal erupts from the ground, catching Jaune off guard, impaling him in the process.

Urizen smirks sinisterly as it saw Jaune's condition, its power did this, its power that surpasses the gods of light and darkness or should it say Mundus and Argosax. It approaches Jaune suspecting him still alive and plans to finish his pathetic life. He projects sharp lance projectile around Jaune for the finishing blow, but before the attack reaches him, the volcanic sword fell from the sky and impales him. It awakes the power within Jaune, unleashing his true demonic heritage

"What?!" Surprising Urizen, as right before it, a creature with an overwhelming demonic power that even surpasses its own. A creature with four black wings and two long horned humanoid beast. It's whole body covers with black metallic armor and a volcanic stone-like scale, both emits a blazing aura.

"How..? HOW CAN YOU HAVE THIS MUCH POWER?!" Urizen frustratingly shouted, " YOU! WHO NEVER LOSE ANYTHING! Jaune summons his sword again, holding it upward and lift the handle to his chest level, "**it's not about loss…**" his voice now demonically deep and echoes with every words he speaks. "**Strength is a choice**." His sword burst fiercely with energy, "**fighting like hell to protect what's important." **Urizen notice the power gathering within the sword. "**YOU THREW AWAY EVERYTHING YOU EVER HAD…" **as he finish charging enough energy, the burn glyphs marks the ground, he then coldly glare at his target, "**NO WONDER YOU HAVE NO TRUE POWER!" **He then perform nine devastating slashes and again held his sword with both hands, unleashing a powerful explosion. Urizen fell back, but weakly stands back to continue. Jaune was no different, he fell down in one knee returned to human from his demonic form. Yet he still grip his sword and runs towards the charging demon.

scene break

"They're family? Then why are they fighting each other?" Nero ask, "That man's values his honor as an Arc, more than anything and he will do all just to preserve it. Even when the one that stands before him is his kin." V replies, "that's ridiculous." As Nero express his opinion, while V turned to him, "the Arc's blood disagree as their very reasons contradicts, they must fight." The both them realize that they've reach their final destination.

Entering the chamber, they quickly notice a very tire Jaune trying to catch his breath. While in front him is Urizen on the ground, barely breathing from the open chest wound. "Jaune!" The man notice them approaching, "you're late… just finishing up." Nero then looks at the demon and ask Jaune, "is that really one of your family?" Jaune sigh, " I'm afraid so…" Nero his attention to him, "so he was behind all this. Your own flesh and blood." Jaune smirks, "right again."

V then start to slowly reach for Urizen, "in the last throne defeat, I see." The demon notice him, "you…" growling in distaste. Jaune begins to walks towards them, "V, get back! Things are about to get really messy." Only for V, signal him to stop. "No! Please… let me. I want to end this battle… with my own hands." He continue to weakly approach the demon while his body slowly crumbling. V climb upon Urizen's injured chest and face him, "do not struggle. For if you cannot even defeat me, then you've already lost."

The demon tries hard to lift himself, but no avail. "I will not lose… Not to Jaune…! I need more POWER! MORE POWER!" V just smirks and tightly holds his cane, "I know… we are one in the same, you and I. But you've lost me and I've lost you. Yet we're connected, by that one feeling…" V lifts his cane in a position to stab Urizen, while Jaune and Nero listens to him intently. "While thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join." Jaune then realize who V really is and charge to him to stop him, however he failed to make it in time as V accomplishment his action.

The moment V's cane, buried within the demon, a massive blue energy shoot upward. The energy's magnitude shattered the illusive chamber and at the center of it reveals a man's back while he holds a katana. "What is this!?" Jaune glares at the man, "Taurus…!"

After the energy subsides, the man slowly turns around to survey his surrounding and notice two familiar individuals. He then looks down noticing and reaching for the book with a V on the middle. He flips it to the first page which leads to the owners name "Athena (V)ivian Arc." Nero only glaze at the man with confusion, "You got some pretty big cojones for coming back. Just don't know when to quit, do you!?" Jaune charges to Adam, jumping and performing a downward slash, only for Adam to deflect him with his katana's scabbard. Adam proceeds by thrusting his sheathed weapon to Jaune's stomach pushing him backwards, but counters by grabbing the scabbard and sending it back to the sword with a force that sends Adam back a bit.

Nero standing there surprise but readying himself to fight this so called Taurus, Jaune notice this and warns him, "get out of my way, Nero!" He tries to charge at Adam again, but this time he is meet with a lightning fast dashing sword draw, leaving them stalemate. "Defeating you like this has no meaning." Jaune try to insert more power, but nothing change,"Come on, Taurus! Let's do this!" Adam just glaze on him and smirks, "Heal your wounds, Jaune… Get strong, After that, we'll settle the matter." He then broke the sword struggle, which launches Jaune up and he follow by a downward swing using his scabbards.

Adam then turns around and swings his sword in a cross patterns, which distorted the empty space, that immediately in a diamond shape-like portal. He over his shoulder, "you've grown up, Nero…" which leaves more confusion to Nero.

Jaune got up back and tries catch up with Adam, but the portal already close on him. "Dammit!" Nero Snap back to reality and ask, "if that's your kin, what happen to V?!" Jaune exhales, before answering, "He returns… to himself." He then turns to the chambers exit and start walking away to confront Adam, "Go home, Nero. This doesn't concern you." Only for Nero to aggressively complain, "like hell! I lost an arm because of him!" Gesturing his hand to his mechanical one, but Jaune only ignore this and continue. "This is not your fight. I need to stop him, and that's all that matters." Nero then soon follows him angered by his response, "I'm not gonna let you have all the fun, Jaune!" He lost his patience and turn around to confront Nero, "you don't get it!" Nero, recalls his previous insult, "let me guess, I'm dead weight?! You shove that…" Jaune interrupts him, "that's not it, Nero!" Their argument started to heat up, "WHAT IS IT THEN!" Jaune had enough and told him the truth, "HE'S YOUR FATHER!"

Nero was left shock and he wants to completely deny it, but… " I've been searching for you for eleven years…" Nero was snap back from his thoughts, "at the first time I saw you, I had a feeling..." he pause for a sec, studying Nero's reactions.

"I felt your mother aura in you, but I wasn't certain… and then I saw your demonic arm and how it reacted to Yamato, a proof that you're the son of my late sister and Adam." He walks around Nero still observing him, "now that idiot needs an ass kicking, but I can't have you kill your old man." He pats Nero's shoulder and proceeds to his destination. "My father…?"

scene break

Adam stand at the top of the demonic tree, glazing upon the world while the tree starts growing but falling in a slow process. "If you had been still alive Athena… What would you do now…? Would you stubbornly drag me home, if had the strength? Would you still have those forgiving eyes with everything I've done...?" Adam then manifest a chair made from qliphoth root and sit on it, "this is the only way… the honor I've shamefully broken will be restored by this, so let's settle this Jaune." Speaking to himself with determination.

screen fade

**A/N: so... What yah think? If its bad, well its expected. English is only my second language with mix of bad grammar. Just leave a review and request if you want. **

**As for cast:**

**Jaune as Dante(with Dante's outfit)**

**Adam as Vergil(with Vergil's outfit)**

**-Both Jaune and Adam have white hairs BTW.**

**Nero as Dead Weight**

**V as V with red hair**

**Athena Vivian Arc well some OC**


	2. DMC 5 PART: 2

**JUNE, 15****th**** 2:15pm**

Jaune continues to travel almost half-way his destination. Fighting through demons and grimms, never once retreating as his drive for truth fuels him to go on. He has been investigating about his sister seen his duel with Taurus in Temen-ni-gru, how he's so called brother in law obtain the yamato and the arc amulet.

On way he saw familiar people, Ruby Arc Rose, Yang Xiao Long, and Nico Y. Adel ready to get on Nero's Devil May Cry RV, until they saw him. Ruby rush to Jaune to hug him, "you're alright!" He comforts his wife, while Yang approach them "Jaune! What happened?" he only sigh and gently let go of Ruby. "My dumbass brother in law's back, and I'm gonna rip him a new up." Surprising all three of them, "Adam!? How!?" While Jaune resumes his journey, only to be stop by Nico's voice.

"Jaune!" he turns around, catching the newly created crescent moon II. "Made it for your wife and she paid for it, so consider it a rental." Causing ruby to protest, "Hey, you can't just-!" then face her husband while pouting, "Okay, okay, we'll take care of that later. Right now, you three get the hell out of here. I'm gonna go take care of an old douchebag." Ruby was going to protest, but lets it go and follow the other two at the RV. "Just promise to come back to me after," watching his retreating back and only gives her a two-finger salute. Nico steps on the accelerator for full speed to escape this collapsing place. As they part ways, unknown to them three shadows watch them with dark intentions.

screen break

The qliphoth roots that supports the main body continues to break down. Nero rushes down to escape the dying tree, while dealing a painful headaches and phantom voice whispering to him. Wherever since Jaune told him the truth, visions of an unknown yet so familiar woman talks to him. A soft gentle whisper, "_it's okay… Nero…" _caring_ "you don't to cry anymore…" _sadness "_he'll come back… for us…" _He experiences another sharp pain, "_I need more power…" _This time a man voice, "_without strength… I can't protect them… let alone myself…" _the pain continues until the woman's voice return, "_I'm sorry Nero… but this is it…" _

He continues to run subconsciously while the vision flashes in his mind, only to be snap back by a vans passing him. "Nero, jump in!" While Yang opens the door and reaches for his hand. He grabs on her hand and get pull in the retreating van. Upon boarding, he recovers himself and frustrating ask "where's Jaune!?" Yang and Ruby lift themselves up and balance in the moving vehicle, "he's got this, we gotta go now!"

Nero relax for a bit trying catch his breath, before looking directly to Yang with questions "so this guy Taurus, you know him?" She meets his eyes with hesitation, but answer him, "vaguely, yes." He was going for other question, until he almost fell from rocking van. Thanks to his fast reflexes, he grabs into the van's door frame and the handle. He then swings himself back in, while also closing the door on the process.

He then returns at his questioning, "Jaune said that guy's my father… what the hell's going on, Yang!?" She looks straight into his eyes, "his logic is sound… I had a hunch myself." Remembering her first encounter with Nero, almost engaging into a fight just because his face resembles Adam's at the first glimpse. "This doesn't make any SENSE!" Frustratingly hits the van's wall and continue by smashing both fist on the jukebox. Confusion fills his mind, whether on believing or denying it, but deep down he knows it's truth. "I know you hate Adam, but you can't kill your own father!" Yang tries to reason with him in attempt to calm him down.

Ruby just stares at her nephew in law with worry and sadness. "She's right. You'd never recover from that. You saved us; you should be proud. Now you can put all this behind you- "only to be interrupted by Nero, "Nico! Stop the car!" Nico looks at him like he is losing his mind, "No chance! After all of this? Are you insane!?" She argues back with no intention of stopping the vehicle. "Fine…" Nero snorts with irritation, "I'll go by myself!" He opens the door and jump out of the van, while Ruby and Yang was too surprise to stop him. "Nero!" Ruby calling out for him, but her voice fell through deaf ears.

scene break

**FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

After parting with his wife and friends, Jaune continue climbing up the qliphoth tree. Running and jumping through obstacles, until stumbles on something familiar. A cane that belongs to V, flowing in air charging and manifesting magical power as it slowly rotates. He tries to walk up close to examine it but stop midway as felt a presence behind. As he turns around, he quickly dodges as a powerful lightning cast towards his location.

He recovers from the surprise attack and calm himself to see his enemies. There three of V's familiars appears, a demonic eagle, lioness, and giants. "Hey guys, where you been? I thought you went back into Adam. You're gonna wish you did." The bird just mockingly chuckles, "oh… the wise guy Jaune Arc. You thought we were born from Adam's nightmares?" This left Jaune kind of confuse, "Come to think of it, I did know something was off." He pauses as stares at them for second, "you give off an energy similar to Athena."

"Bingo...!" the bird smirk, "we are the manifestation your sisters magic! Created to find and aid Adam, but now we are free from their clutches! We are here now to kill with our own free will and it's truly liberating!" The three familiars prepare themselves to fight, "and we shall kill you, Jaune. Us! Not Adam!" It then dives right into Jaune with lightning magic covering its body, while the lioness morphs into a spinning blade following its comrades attack.

Jaune dodge the demonic bird barrel rolling ahead and manifest crescent moon II in scythe form. He fires it in the ground to give him recoil lift, high enough to escape the rotating blade cat. Only to be met with the giant charging its magic power, aim directly at him. Thinking quick he immediately summons a glyph and kicks it to chance his direction in air, avoiding the energy beam.

Upon landing, lightning strikes his back staggering him. "Hey! Watch the birdie, Jaune!" Taunting him, but it notices Jaune is not holding his weapon. That made it realize something, but it was to late to react as the scythe already cut one of its wings. "Argh!?"

He then catches his weapon from its round trip and watches the demon fall. The bird stands right back up as its comrade approaches its side. Its begun to regenerate, "You can't kill what's already dead... and a demon is a demon, even in death!" Jaune only smirks, "Not a bad line... I feel the same way." He then manifests the original crescent moon and attach the edge of the handle to the other crescent moon, creating a double blade scythe. He gives it a spin as he made sure it's functional. "Bring it on! This is a grave-either yours, or ours!"

"Not the worst place to die... but death's not on my agenda just yet!" Twirling the crescent blades to the side "come on!" taunting the familiars even more. The moment of silence pass and the battle begins once again, the lioness and the giant send a precise combination of attack while the bird supports them in air. Jaune dodges their attack with ease as his power increases to even surpass his first ancestor, Sparda. "They know they don't stand a chance... are they trying to atone for something?" He continues to dodge and slicing through the spike created by the lioness. He then landed a fatal blow to its jugular, causing the cat to retreat to the cane, absorbing the magic reserve of it to regenerate.

That action didn't go unnoticed to Jaune and change his goal, to destroying that cane. The giant throws a powerful punch to Jaune, only for him to sidestep and stabs its arm with his double scythe redirecting the blow to the empty ground. He dashes straight to the weaken lioness as it sends a horizontal bladed tail weep. He jumps over its attack and step on its face to dash towards to cane, preparing to destroy it by his weapon.

As he reaches his objective, the bird blocks his path and fires a lightning projectile at him making fly back. Jaune spins his body recover and transform the scythe into its gun mode, firing it to the ground to boost his airtime longer. He backflip midair and charges his gun scythe aiming at the bird, "good, good! Now you're talking!" while it prepares a lightning-base barrier.

Jaune fires the charge gun and shoots a massive beam of demonic energy. The bird braces for impact, but the beam scatters avoiding it and heads towards the cane. Its eyes widen as it witnesses their power source destroy. Rage rise within him and it didn't help that their enemy tauntingly smirks. "come on… one more round, like back in that island." Its growls and charges its power, before transferring it to giant while the lioness did the same. "we're going to kill you! WE'LL KILL YOU, JAUNE!" All energies went to the giant's core and releasing it to a final blast, in attempt to kill him.

They saw Jaune counter their blast with his own gun blast, but the bird smirks as their attack over power him. But its celebration is only short live as it felt a sharp pain in its chest. It realizes it was a bullet wound and fell, before catching a glimpse of him falling towards its comrade readying his scythes.

The giants try to block the upcoming attack, but to no avail jaune cuts its arm with ease and slice its core apart. It falls and the weaken lioness charges at him, going for his neck while he stabs its abdomen and swing his scythe to throw the cat back at its comrades. "*cough…cough…* its… not over yet…" he walks to his fallen enemy and kneel his one knee to face the bird as they fade slowly out of their existences. "you should have known better. You got a good heart, but you're as sharp as a marble." The bird only chuckles at its dying state, "Perhaps... but if you had a little bit of trouble defeating us, imagine what Adam's can do to you. Us? This is our final fight... and the end of Athena's nightmares. Godspeed Dante, you'll need it." It closes its eyes, "_Athena… we couldn't fulfill our promise… but at least we help your brother get ready…"_ They pass with contentment, as the arc familiar of pride(griffon), emotion(lion), and fulfillment(moon).

"rest in peace, little chicken. Its been a bash." Jaune stands up after paying his respect to them, he sighs heavy and turns around to eye the top of the tree, "guess its time for our main event… just like that time, Taurus." Continuing to walk towards it.

**A/N: If you're reading this story, then thanks for the support. Leave a review if you like and PM me if you have a request.**


End file.
